Larga espera
by WelcomeToLolaLand
Summary: Cada 14 de febrero era lo mismo. Ella siempre lo pasaba sola. Pero éste año será diferente, con la aparición de alguien a quien no se imagina.


**Larga Espera**

**¡Estoy de vuelta! Está vez con una historia en respuesta al Reto del Día de los Enamorados del Foro "Retos Harry Potter y más" propuesto por SxLMalfoy. **

**Es mi primera vez trabajando con esta pareja, aunque me encanta leerla. Disfrute mucho escribiendo a Luna, uno de mis personajes más queridos de la saga, aunque debo admitir que fue algo difícil meterse en sus zapatos. **

**¡Espero les guste!**

**Le doy gracias a mi amiga y beta nena10124, gracias a ella mis locas ideas encuentran su lugar. ¡Gracias ami! :)**

* * *

"¡Que suerte tienes!" chilló Lisa Turpin. Padma Patil acababa de recibir una lechuza con un corazón rojo, una invitación para San Valentín.

Luna observaba desde un sillón de su sala común. Cada año era igual. Cientos de lechuzas entraban y salían de la sala común los días previos a San Valentín. Sus compañeras de cuarto y en general todas las chicas del colegio se volvían locas en esta época del año. Los nargles seguro se estaban dando un festín con todo el ruido que hacían.

¿Cómo era un día de San Valentín para Lunática Lovegood? Al principio era un día más en el calendario, pero desde hace dos años recibía regalos de sus amigos. _Sus amigos. _Sonrió al recordar esto. Ginny, Hermione, Harry, Ron y Neville le mandaban chocolates y uno que otro regalo. Para Luna eso había sido suficiente, hasta que los nargles empezaron a alborotar a las chicas y chicos de su año, haciéndolos reír tontamente. Desde entonces, siempre se preguntaba qué se sentiría que un chico te invitara a salir. Había tenido una cita, bueno, habían ido como amigos, pero al fin y al cabo ella había sido la pareja de Harry para la fiesta de Navidad del Club de las Eminencias. Y se habían divertido. Si todas las citas eran así, definitivamente le gustaría tener otra, aunque esto implicara dejar que los nargles la alborotaran.

Pero el tiempo pasaba, y ningún chico la invitaba a salir. Eso no la desalentaba, al contrario, le daba tiempo de pensar en posibles maneras de pasar el tiempo con esa persona especial. Quizás podrían alimentar a los thestrals, aunque esto podría asustarlo un poco… o asolearse junto al calamar gigante, en febrero ya se sentía un poco de sol. Podrían ir a las cocinas, platicar con los elfos domésticos y luego pedirles una suculenta cena, esa idea era la mejor de todas.

Volvió a la realidad. El alboroto en la sala común había interrumpido su análisis de un artículo del Quisquilloso… necesitaba retomar la concentración, así que tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a su dormitorio.

* * *

Era la hora del desayuno. Luna observaba su jugo de calabaza cuando una lechuza aterrizó frente a ella. Alzó la vista y ambos, el animal y la chica, se miraron a los ojos. Era una de las lechuzas de la escuela. Después de un rato, se percató que el animal traía en el pico una flor. ¿Una flor? ¿Para ella? Estiró la mano y la tomó, el animal le dio un picotazo afectuoso y nuevamente voló.

Luna observó cómo se alejaba el animal, y regresó su atención a la flor que se encontraba en sus manos. Era una Lili amarilla. La observaba curiosa, ¿de quién sería? ¡Finalmente había recibido algo por San Valentín! Sonrío y acercó la flor a su nariz, olía delicioso.

-Miren nada más – comentó Elena Spencer – ¡Lunática ha recibido una flor de un admirador!

Todas las chicas de la mesa de Ravenclaw voltearon a verla, impresionadas.

-¡Es cierto! – chilló Lisa Turpin.

Padma se acercó a Luna y sonriendo le preguntó: -¿Y sabes de quién es Lovegood?

Luna se encogió de hombros. –No lo sé, pero tampoco me importa.

Padma soltó una risita y extendió la mano, -¿Puedo?

Luna asintió, entregándole a su compañera la flor. Padma la examinó y finalmente encontró lo que buscaba. -¡BINGO!

Luna la observó con curiosidad, mientras la joven señalaba uno de los pétalos de la flor. En éste se podía leer: _N. T. _

-N. T. – leyó Luna en voz alta.

-N. T. – repitió Lisa Turpin –no conozco a nadie con esas iniciales…

-Ni yo – confirmó Padma, algo decepcionada.

Luna sonrió. –Gracias.

Padma asintió sonriendo y se dio la vuelta para irse a clases. Luna devolvió su atención a las letras grabadas en la flor, y luego observó a sus compañeros de Ravenclaw, luego a los de Hufflepuff, a los Gryffindor, hasta que su mirada se perdió en la mesa de Slytherin. Venían algunos nombres y apellidos con N y T, respectivamente, pero nunca juntos. Suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

-¿A quién le importa de quién seas? – le dijo a la flor – lo importante es que al fin llegaste.

Sonriendo, la joven tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a su primera clase de la mañana.

* * *

Esa noche fantaseó con posibles escenarios para citas con su admirador. Podrían ir a unos pantanos que se encontraban en el bosque prohibido y pescar plimpys, o ir a buscar el nido de las acromántulas del que Harry y Ron hablaban, siempre había querido hablar con una. Otra opción, era nadar en el lago negro para escuchar cantar a las sirenas o bien, asolearse junto a los tentáculos del calamar gigante, su papá decía que la baba de los tentáculos de calamar era buena para la piel.

Luna suspiró, lo que fuera que hiciesen si alguna vez tenían una cita, seguramente sería inolvidable.

* * *

Todos los días le llegaba algo en el correo. El primer día fue la flor; el segundo, una caja de dulces de mantequilla, sus favoritos; el tercero, un poema sobre la luna y las estrellas; pero hoy sería diferente. Hoy era el día. Por fin había llegado el 14 de febrero.

El correo llegó. Esta vez no fue un ave de Hogwarts la que hizo la entrega, una lechuza de color gris oscuro, aterrizó frente a ella. De su pata colgaba un paquete marrón. Luna lo desató y le dio las gracias al animal, antes que éste se fuera volando. Una esfera plateada se hallaba frente a ella, brillando a la luz del sol que asomaba por el techo del Gran Comedor. La Ravenclaw la observaba con curiosidad. Extendió un dedo para tocarla, y cuando lo hizo la esfera estalló en un brillante polvo plateado. Dentro se encontraba una nota que decía:

"_En el lugar que está más cerca de las estrellas,_

_cerca de tu yo más brillante,_

_después de la cena,_

_estaré esperándote._

_-N.T."_

Luna no pudo evitar sonreír. Le encantaban los acertijos, éste había sido algo sencillo, estaba acostumbrada a retos más grandes, pero no importaba, ya sabía dónde debían encontrarse.

* * *

La observaba a lo lejos. Desde la mesa de las serpientes. Pudo ver cuando _Apolo_ le entregaba la cajita que contenía la esfera. Le había costado mucho trabajo idear una forma original de invitarla a salir. Después de todo, era Luna Lovegood de quién hablamos, una chica que podía ser descrita con una sola palabra: _extravagante. _

Pero era exactamente eso lo que le había fascinado de ella. Nunca se había percatado de su existencia hasta que una tarde él estaba sentado en un árbol cerca del lago leyendo cuando algo brillante lo cegó. Parpadeó un par de veces para poder enfocar su vista de nuevo. Buscó el origen de tal destello y cual fue su sorpresa al ubicar a una joven de largo cabello rubio que giraba a orillas del lago, ataviada con una falda hecha de corcho de latas. Parecía cantar y reír mientras bailaba.

Theo no pudo evitar reírse ante tal cuadro, y eso lo desconcertó. Él no solía reír mucho. Había crecido junto a su padre, un anciano mortífago, y nunca conoció a su madre. Siempre había estado solo. Sus compañeros de Slytherin eran simplemente eso, gente con la que convivía y hablaba lo estrictamente necesario. Había unos cuantos que le caían bien, entre ellos Parkinson. La chica era una de los pocos que consideraban amigos.

El resto de la tarde, se dedicó a contemplar a la chica bailar y asolearse junto al calamar gigante. Desde ese momento, no dejó de observarla y descubrió, que al igual que él, ella no tenía muchos amigos. La gente se burlaba de ella y la llamaban "Lunática", porque hablaba de animales que no existían y se vestía de forma poco común. Entre otras cosas había descubierto que le gustaban mucho las criaturas mágicas, y solía alimentar a los thestrals que habitaban en el bosque prohibido; le gustaban los libros de acertijos y sus dulces favoritos eran los de mantequilla.

Finalmente, después de observarla durante meses, se armó de valor para enviarle regalos. Irónicamente escogió una de las fechas más cursis para revelarse. Pero no se arrepentía. Éstos últimos días la había visto sonreír más que nunca y eso lo hacía sentir, diferente, suponía que feliz.

Por fin había llegado el día. En la noche de hoy, Luna sabría quién era su admirador secreto.

* * *

Luna se hallaba sentada en la Torre de Astronomía. Observaba el cielo estrellado y ahí estaba su otro yo, la luna. Esa noche brillaba intensamente.

Ya eran las 11, llevaba esperando casi dos horas, no sabía si seguir esperando, o regresar a su Torre. Suspiró, esperaría hasta las 12, cuando oficialmente sería el fin del día de San Valentín. Aún guardaba una vaga esperanza.

* * *

-¿Todavía estás aquí? – la voz sedosa de Pansy lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Alzó el rostro y observó a la chica, mirándolo curiosamente.

-Si – murmuró. Estaba acurrucado en un sillón de las mazmorras de Slytherin; no había acudido a su cita con Luna. Era un maldito cobarde. En el último momento, lo había asaltado la duda de si ella lo rechazaría por ser quien era, una serpiente hijo de mortífagos.

-¿No tenías una cita? Te vi bastante emocionado a la hora del desayuno…- comentó la morena, sentándose junto a él.

Theo la observó con los ojos abiertos. ¿Cómo sabía? ¿Tan obvio había sido?

Pansy soltó una carcajada. –¡Ay Theo! – dijo aun riendo – te habías estado portando extraño los últimos días. Así que me dediqué a observarte y quedé atónita ante lo que descubrí. Pero me dije que no importaba, después de todo sobre gustos no hay nada escrito. Además la chica es sangre pura, así que si tú padre o algún Slytherin estúpido se llega a enterar, no podrán decirte nada.

Theo la miraba impresionado.

-Pero la pregunta es… ¿qué sucedió? –

Theo se removió incómodo. Finalmente habló. Pansy lo escuchó atentamente y al final lo golpeó en la cabeza.

-¿Acaso eres imbécil? Por Merlín Theodore, ¡es Lunática Lovegood! Alimenta a los thestrals y es amiga de Longbottom, ¿crees que le va a importar tu pasado? ¡Claro que no! – La joven bufó molesta – Te hacia más inteligente Nott.

Theo se sobaba la nuca y miraba el suelo avergonzado. Pansy tenía razón. Si algo había aprendido durante el tiempo que la había observado, era que Luna tenía un corazón enorme. Había sido un estúpido. Miró el reloj de la Sala Común, faltaba media hora para la media noche. Aún tenía tiempo. Sólo esperaba que ella aún esperara.

-Gracias Pansy.

La chica sonrió.

* * *

Faltaban unos minutos para las doce. Luna suspiró,_ "¡Qué desilusión!" _pensó mientras se dirigía a las escaleras. Justo cuando iba por la mitad, escuchó una serie de pasos apresurados y una respiración entrecortada. Unos segundos después un chico apareció frente a ella.

Tenía el pelo oscuro desordenado, la corbata del uniforme deshecha y la camisa fuera de los pantalones. A pesar de todo, Luna lo reconoció. Era Theodore Nott. Lo había visto varias veces en la biblioteca y sabía por Hermione que era muy aplicado. ¿Qué hacía ahí?

-Con permiso – dijo Luna.

El chico la miró confundido. -¿A dónde vas?- fue lo único que atinó a decir.

Luna lo miró extrañada. –Regreso a mi Sala Común.

-Pero… - Theo se hallaba desconcertado. Estaba contento de ver que ella lo había esperado hasta el final – Esperabas a alguien.

Luna sonrió tristemente. –Sí, pero aparentemente no pudo llegar.

A Theo se le encogió el estómago cuando vio su sonrisa triste. Tenía que remediarlo rápido, necesitaba verla sonreír.

-Lamento haberme tardado tanto – dijo sonriéndole – pero tuve un contratiempo.

Luna lo observó atónita, "_N.T", _pensó, "_Nott, Theodore",_ poco a poco, su tristeza se transformó en alegría.

-Sabía que vendrías – dijo extendiendo la mano – Luna Lovegood, he esperado mucho tiempo para conocerte.

Theo sonrió y tomó la pálida mano en la suya. – Theodore Nott, lamento haberte hecho esperar.

* * *

**¿Les gustó?**

**Se que el final es algo inconcluso, pero quise dejarlo a la imaginación ;)**

**¡Review!**


End file.
